Warrior cats challenge
by Spritefyre
Summary: I was bored, and wanted to see stories, but I myself get writers block as soon as I open up a document. basically its about warriors changing in stories, instead of other characters changing to be warriors. can be crossover or not.


Hi there, my name is Spritefyre, and I really do love this series. The thing about me is that, well, I cant seem to wrote, I get Writers Block almost IMMEDIATELY after writing anything, if you see my stories, I only have one, and I failed that MISERABLY. *facepalm* so anyways, without further ado, here is your challenge:

Write a crossover or just do something like mine... or you can complete mine... (with whatever you wish) and have the cats be changed. I don't care what section of the series it is in, i don't care if you add oc's, i don't care anything. The only thing I do care about, is if you just somehow notify me about your story, because I would love to read it. (I love reading, I just hate my Writers Block)

Plot Bunnies attack me regularly, so I may or may not add another chapter to this saying something else of some sort or another...

Anyways... here is my example... a one shot intro thingymabob... and using a random book for characters...

* * *

(using Midnight characters and my own OC, spritefyre All main events (ie: Traveling to the lake, destruction of forest area) did not happen, so AU)

Firestar led a patrol through the forest, moon high. He stopped, and opened his mouth to inspect the strange scent that invaded this section. They were strangely near Fourtrees. At Moonhigh, not that long ago, Cinderpelt saw a greenish-yellow object streak in the air, and told Firestar about it, saying

_What is four shall become two, _

_blood spilt and taken,_

_only to be given,_

_but at the highest price too,_

_doubt shall infect all,_

_but in the end some shall fall,_

_and blue shall prevail._

Spritefyre and Sandstorm followed Firestar. Spritefyre saw Firerstar look around several times, making sure that the two cats were following him, they neared towards fourtrees. She was one of the cats that were chosen, along with Sandstorm to follow him to the strange light. Firestar told Graystripe to watch the clan while he was gone while Spritefyre and Sandstorm got a few herbs for cuts. A large glowing which was unlike the moonstone, as the glowing was harsh, seemed to pulsate rapidly. Firestar stopped yet again to smell the stone, and caught wind of Shadowclans acrid stench mixing with the pungent smell of Riverclan. Blackstar, Tallpoppy, and Tawnypelt sat in one corner, looking prideful meowed to each other and the Riverclan cats, Leopardstar, Hawkfrost, and Stormfur. Tallstar, Onewhisker, and Mudclaw entered, looking carefully. Spritefyre thought sardonically, "we must have all had the same idea of taking only three..." All twelve cats sat around the rough shaped stone, and sat awkwardly.

Tallstar was the first to speak up. "Why dont we share tongues with it as we do the moonstone?" the assembly had no disputes, so all the cats came and touched their noses to the very cold stone, and fell asleep.

* * *

Spritefyre had no dream, it was just black, nothing, she fell asleep, and nothing. She couldnt feel the warmth from her body, just nothing. Then she woke up. The sun was just rising, beating on her eyelids. she rubs her face with her paw, then felt... no fur. She wakes up immediately, eyes open in a heartbeat. She screamed, her white pelt with blue and black stripes no longer exists. She just had white skin. She ran her hand through her now long hair, and came down with black hair with blue streaks in it. She looked down, and saw that there was a sort of wrap that looked like it was made out of her old pelt, surrounding her parts. She looks to her left, and sees Firestar looking at his new shape, his skin being tan-colored, and hair ginger with light and dark parts in it, and he also has a covering of his old pelt, but only on his waist. Sandstorm was more of a darker tan skin, and had hair the color of wheat mixed with a bit of ginger, that came down to her shoulders. Spritefyre stood up, and like a young kit, fell down again, unable to balance herself. As she fell, she sees Blackstar, a very dark skinned twoleg with patches of lighter skin on his paws, (look up Vitiligo(and yes, I did reverse it)) and has dark hair; Tallpoppy who turned into a beige-skinned, tall female with light brown hair; and, Tawnypelt, who is a dark skinned and brown haired, with splotches of white in it; all waking up and going into various shocked expressions. Spritefyre tried to stand up again, but fell down once more. She saw a small tree near her, and crawled toward it, grabbed on, and tried to balance. As she turned around She saw both Riverclan and Windclan cats waking up and acting crazier than a fox in a fit. Leopardstar looked at her pale skin, wrinkles invading slightly, amber eyes scanning her clanmates and looking at her thin golden hair that had a few bits of white. Hawkfrost smirked, and his pale arm scratched his dark and light brown hair. Stormfur stares at his dark-tan skin, as his vision is fringed by black hair, and attempts to stand up, and saw Spritefyre and went to her tree and tried there. Tallstar rolled his eyes and stared at his medium skin tone, he then looked at his black hair with white streaks, or is that white hair with black streaks. Onewhisker sighs and moves his muscles, getting his light brown hair in his face, and looking at his tan skin tone. Mudclaw has dark skin and brown hair with dark brown highlights.

OK I AM DONE... but if you want to use these guys's looks or something, just copy-paste this w/o underscores (_)

: w_w_w_._f_a_n_f_i_c_t_i_o_n_._c_o_m_/_s_/_8_7_8_0_1_0_5_/_1_/_W_a_r_r_i_o_r_-_c_a_t_s_-_c_h_a_l_l_e_n_g_e

* * *

_What is four shall become two, _

_blood spilt and taken,_

_only to be given,_

_but at the highest price too,_

_doubt shall infect all,_

_but in the end some shall fall,_

_and blue shall prevail._

Meaning: What is four shall become two: Fourlegs will become Twolegs

Blood spilt and taken: Someone shall be injured greatly for some purpose (probably for experimenting)

Only to be given: SAME person will harm themselves greatly

But at the highest price too: They will doe because of it in the end

Doubt shall infect all: Everyone will be thinking that they will never be able to get back

But in the end some shall fall: some of the characters will die, but not all

And blue shall prevail: all associated with Blue (Bluestar) and because Bluestar is in Starclan, all the GOOD cats will be ok, whether they have died or not.


End file.
